


Ten Minutes

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is late for a very important plane and has to reschedule. During his wait with Kiyoshi, his frustration causes Kiyoshi to do his best to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> The is a commission for triggerhappyb. She requested Kiyoshi and Kagami and i did my best to oblige. I’m sorry it took so long hon! I’m glad you liked it and i hope everyone else does too!

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Hyuga's voice was loud enough to echo through the airport terminal, his hand gripping the phone almost hard enough to crack it. “The plane leaves in ten minutes and you OVERSLEPT?!”

“I told you we should have had someone sleep over at his house.” Kuroko responded, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “Kagami always gets too excited before tournaments and doesn't sleep.”

“I know that!” Hyuga grumbled, taking in a deep breath before speaking into the phone again. “We can't miss this plane, Kagami. Only three schools from overseas get invitation to this tournament. THREE! If we're late, we'll never get another invitation!” He stopped, clearly listening to the other man before speaking again. “Fine, fine. But if you don't get there on time, you don't get to play at all, AT ALL, do you hear me?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami was still panting as he ran into the airport terminal less than an hour later, surprised to see a familiar man standing there with his hands in his pockets. He took in a deep breath, holding his ticket up for the woman to check before walking towards him. “Kiyoshi, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was leaving.”

“I told them I’d stay behind to make sure you actually got on the plane and didn't fall asleep again or something.” Kiyoshi responded, an amused grin curling his lips. “Who knows how you made it to America and back on your own before.”

“Ugh! Just!” Kagami didn't have a good comeback, not wanting to tell Kiyoshi that he'd almost been late then too because he'd missed his first flight. He just stormed away, sighing as he collapsed on one of the uncomfortable seats lining the walls. He ignored Kiyoshi sitting beside him, though he quickly began to fidget, looking up at the clock every few seconds, like it would make it move faster.

Kiyoshi noticed, pulling out a pack of cards after the sixth time the redhead looked up at the clock. “We still have an hour. Why don't we play some to pass some time?”

Kagami blinked, looking between him and the clock before nodding, sighing as he turned to the side in his seat, watching Kiyoshi deal the cards. “I'm sorry... for being late.” He eventually said, sighing as he looked at the cards in his hand. “You didn't have to stay.”

“It's fine, I didn't get the same threat as you.” Kiyoshi teased, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Really, Hyuga won't go through with it. So just relax, we'll get there in time with our new flight. Play your cards.” He said, tossing one down himself.

Kagami nodded, trying to stay calm and play but he couldn't help fidgeting and shifting constantly in his chair. After another ten minutes, his frustration was back full force and in another five, he couldn't stop himself from throwing his cards down and saying the first thing that came to his mind. “Ohh, just fuck me!”

Kiyoshi cocked his head, humming before standing and grabbing his arm. “Fine, let's go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Woah, woah, woah! I wasn't serious!” Kagami hadn't made the offhanded statement thinking Kiyoshi would take him seriously. He was just frustrated that he was late and, if the plane ended up being late, they might end up missing it entirely! The entire team had been looking forward to this opportunity for so long, he didn't want to screw it up. But, it was becoming abundantly clear that the other man was completely serious, seeing as he'd just been shoved into the single stall bathroom and heard the lock click behind him. The redhead spun around quickly, holding his hands up when Kiyoshi began to advance on him. “Now hold it right there. We can't do that in a place like this!”

Kiyoshi looked around, taking in the state of the bathroom before shrugging. Along one wall was the toilet and trash can, the other wall held an impressively large vanity with a deep sink and a mirror that started half way up the wall and went to the ceiling. The counters on either side of the sink made him grin, a devious idea in mind. “We've done it in worse places. You're fidgeting and tense, don't you want me to help?”

Kagami swallowed thickly, taking another step back when Kiyoshi moved forward, though the step left him pressed against the wall in the small bathroom. “But none of those places have been in public.” That was one of his big problems with it. He wasn't particularly quiet and he'd never had to try to keep himself that way. “And I believe we're missing a couple very important items.” No lube was an absolute deal breaker for him. He'd tried it, it was uncomfortable and painful, a very good way to make him completely lose any shred of arousal.

“You mean these?” Kiyoshi didn't even try to hide his grin when he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and foil wrapped condom. “You really think I’d go anywhere without them after what happened last time?”

The next time Kagami swallowed, he didn't have complete control of it. The sight of the lube and condoms had his pants tightening already with the memory of how damned good it felt to be fucked. He almost gave in right then and there but there was still one other issue... “This is a public bathroom, Teppei.”

Kiyoshi hummed then, shaking his head a little bit. “Well, if you're really that against it, we can just go back out and wait.” He said, pushing the lube and condom back into his back pocket. “You know I won't push you.”

“Argh, damn it!” That was part of Kiyoshi that he loved and hated. Sometimes he just wanted the man to do what he wanted without being so damned chivalrous! It only took him three steps to cross the bathroom and slam his hand against the door right before the other man opened it. He slid it slowly down, flicking the lock closed once again with an audible click. “I swear to god, if you make me embarrass myself, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I'll be sure to keep something in your mouth so you don't embarrass yourself, then.” Kiyoshi replied, the statement ending with a soft chuckle as he turned around. “Why don't we start with this?”

There was no time for argument after that. Seconds later, Kiyoshi had fulfilled his promise and Kagami had been pulled into a heated kiss full of panted breaths and tongue. Somehow, he found himself pinned against the opposite wall of the bathroom, one of the other man's legs rubbing sensually between his as they did their damned best to steal each others breath. Kiyoshi won that battle, leaving him panting, his head falling back against the wall as his neck was attacked. “Fuck... how can you go from... zero to a hundred like that?”

Kiyoshi chuckled again, though this one was nowhere near as innocent as the last one had been. “I have a hot boyfriend, how could I not?” He asked, nipping the redheads neck before pulling back and tugging him away from the wall, turning him so that his back was to the bank of counters and mirrors. “A smoking hot boyfriend that just agreed to let me fuck him in a bathroom. Of course I’m going to do it before you change your mind.”

Kagami grumbled a little, hopping up onto the counter when Kiyoshi urged him too, almost losing his train of thought when he felt the brunet press between his legs again. “If you thought I was going to change my mind, you wouldn't do it at all.” That was just the way the man was... much too considerate towards other people. “God, just get on with it, we don't want to be late for the plane again.”

“I don't recall being late.” Kiyoshi teased, though he leaned forward quickly to kiss Kagami again, his hands pushing up underneath his shirt, tracing well defined muscles as their tongues tangled together. Moments later, his hands slid down, gripping the other man's hips and pulling him forward until their groins were pressed snugly together.

Kagami could forgive the teasing for that. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his legs around the elder man's waist, his hands buried in soft, brown hair as he fought for dominance of the kiss. He might not want to be the one 'on top', for lack of a better description, this time but that didn't mean he needed to give over dominance of everything. Yet still, he almost lost, very nearly losing his balance when he was pulled back off the counter and suddenly spun around, catching his balance with his hands on the cool, marble surface. “What are you doing?”

“I figured it would be easiest this way.” Kiyoshi responded, his grin back on his face as he quite suddenly yanked down Kagami's basketball shorts and the boxers under them “Unless you want to get all the way undressed and have to run to the plane half naked.”

Kagami knew he was teasing him but the thought still made him blush. He reached back, batting at Kiyoshi for a moment before he felt a hand in the middle of his back and he was suddenly pushed down onto the counter, nearly nose to nose with his reflection in the mirror. “Teppei... this..”

“Will be unbelievably hot.” Kiyoshi replied, having pulled the lube out of his pocket after pushing Kagami down, squeezing the slick liquid onto his fingers as he spoke. “I've always told you that you look hot while being fucked.” He grinned, pressing a finger slowly inside the redhead's body before speaking again. “Now you get to see.”

Well, damn, that could be really hot. Kagami wasn't going to lie, he'd had fantasies about being fucked in front of a mirror. It was just never something he'd thought to bring up. Remembering his fantasy made him damned well forget to cover up his noise when he felt Kiyoshi press a second finger inside his body, his length hardening with every pump of his fingers. “Nnn... how are you going to... put something... in my mouth in this position?”

“If I can't gag you, I’ll just cover your mouth.” Kiyoshi replied, his voice low and breathy as he focused on stretching the man prone in front of him. To prove his point, his raised his free hand, trailing his fingers along Kagami's neck before hooking it over his mouth. “How's that?”

If he'd been able to reply, Kagami probably would have said it was stupid out of sheer embarrassment but, seeing himself like that, pinned to the counter with Kiyoshi's fingers in his ass and his hand over his mouth, it did something very strange to him. He'd never thought he'd be one to engage in bondage but it was looking better and better by the second. That was something he'd definitely need to keep to himself.

He didn't have long to think about it. Less than a minute after that, the brunet was done stretching him and he soon heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper before being filled by a very hard, hot erection. The hand over his mouth muffled his low groan as he glanced up into the mirror and got to see the look of pure pleasure on Kiyoshi's face at the same time as being penetrated. He moaned again, his length aching a little bit from another heady surge of arousal when he heard his lover moan.

Next time he took Kiyoshi, it would be in front of a mirror, seeing all his reactions was too fucking hot.

But, for now, it was his turn and it felt fucking amazing. Kagami was glad Kiyoshi was keeping his promise on making sure he would stay quiet or the entire airport terminal would have known what they were doing by now. His hands were pressed against the mirror as he did his best to watch the other man as he thrust inside his body over and over again. But, it was a losing battle. More often than not, he found himself closing his eyes just to focus on the overwhelming feelings. There really was something to be said about doing it in public, where they might get caught. It was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time.

When Kiyoshi suddenly stopped, buried all the way inside his body, Kagami reached up to push his hand away, intent on asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. But he just ended up gripping the man's wrist and shuddering hard when the brunet began to slowly grind against him, shifting slowly while buried all the way inside him, almost like he was looking for something. It was pretty obvious when he found it, seeing as Kagami's nails dug hard enough into his wrist to leave crescent shaped marks and his body clamped down around him.

It was only then that Kiyoshi started moving again, having found the perfect angle to hit Kagami's prostate with every hard, perfect thrust. His free hand was clenching at the redhead's hip, holding it tight as he pounded forward, hitting him just right every time now.

Kagami had lost the fight over keeping his eyes open, laying against the counter with his legs spread as far as they could go in the awkward position. Each and every thrust made him moan loudly, his fingernails scratching at the mirror, searching for something to hold onto as his pleasure increased more and more. He could feel himself so close yet so far away. The way he was positioned, he couldn't stroke himself and his length was aching, begging to be touched. God, if he could just touch it, he was sure he would be able to cum in seconds.

But Kiyoshi seemed perfectly happy to just fuck him into oblivion. The redhead wasn't complaining but the pressure in his stomach was getting to be almost too much. It took a lot more control than he liked to admit but he pushed Kiyoshi's hand away from his mouth, panting harshly before speaking. “Need... to cum...” He almost whined when his mouth was covered seconds after he spoke, but it turned out to be a damned good thing when he felt the man's other hand on his cock. It was just moments later, with strokes learned after much practice, that Kiyoshi had him cumming hard, his body clamping down around the his length as he shuddered hard and spilled against the front of the counter.

He reached up to cover his own mouth when Kiyoshi let go, both of the elder man's hands on his hips as he continued his movements, searching for his own release. It took less than a dozen more thrusts before the brunet stilled inside of him, his own loud groan not muffled one bit. Kagami finally let his hands fall then, panted breaths fogging the mirror in front of him as he slowly came down from the high of overwhelming arousal.

That was until a loud voice echoed through the room from the PA, announcing that their flight was going to leave in ten minutes.

“Shit!” There was a flurry of movement after that, Kiyoshi quickly disposed of the condom as Kagami pulled his clothes back up, wiping off the front of the cabinet as well as he could before they both ran out of the bathroom. It was only after they were on the plane and buckled in that Kagami got his breathing under control, huffing as he shifted uncomfortably, reaching up to smack Kiyoshi's shoulder. “We almost did miss it! Just like I said!”

“Hey, you're the one who didn't hear the thirty minute announcement.” Kiyoshi responded, in too good of a mood now to care that they had almost missed their plane, Kagami for the second time. “Or the twenty minute announcement.”

“Shut up! Neither did you!” Kagami grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. It was kind of hard to stay annoyed when his legs still felt shaking and his ass was aching in that all too pleasant way. But he didn't want to let Kiyoshi off the hook that easy, even though it had been his fault they'd actually gone through with it.

“Ohh, I heard them.” Kiyoshi replied, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss against the mark he'd left on the other man's neck. “I just didn't care.”

Kagami couldn't help his incredulous look, his eyes wide as he looked over at the brunet. “You... I can't believe you!” He sat with his arms crossed over his chest for nearly twenty minutes, though the little touches and kisses he got from Kiyoshi quickly melted his annoyance away. He sighed as he turned his head to the side, letting the other man catch him in a heated kiss. But it was what he said next that really shocked him.

“Want to join the mile high club?”

Well, at least it couldn't make them late this time.


End file.
